


amicable

by armethaumaturgy



Series: seawards [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Gentle Sex, M/M, No penetration, an excessive amount of bodily fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: "Mikleo…" he gasps when they part, Mikleo needing air much sooner than Sorey. "Is that what I think it is…?"Mikleo looks away, flustered. "It's just that I… It felt so comfortable, it just slipped out…"





	amicable

The seaweed digs into his back, unpliant underneath him as he's pushed further into the nest. A grin plays on his lips, and he thinks he could stay like this forever.

Mikleo nuzzles into his neck again, scratching the sensitive skin with his fin and gills, and then soothing it with the softness of his hair right after. His lips press a line of soft kisses all over, just the faintest traces of teeth inbetween them.

Sorey could do little more than melt against the edge of the nest and arch his neck to give the merman more space to ravish.

Here and there Sorey can't stop a gasp or a pleased hum from leaving his lips. Whenever that happens, his fingers stutter where they are carding through Mikleo's hair and ghosting over the nape of his neck, where his back fin begins.

He thinks he might fall asleep like this, with Mikleo's weight on top of him. And he probably would have, if not for the strangely wet feeling on his thigh.

Not that being bet is anything new to him, but they've already dried off, so the wet patch soaking into his pants is slightly distracting and uncomfortable. He shifts; in turn, Mikleo shifts, breathing against his neck. The puffs of air are hot against the skin.

"Mikleo?" he mumbles, prompting the merman to lift his gaze.

"Sorry, I just…" Mikleo trails off. His eyes seem glossy as Sorey looks into their violet depths, and his pale cheeks gather color as well. The merman shifts again.

Sorey gasps as more liquid spills over his thigh. It almost distracts him from noticing something now poking his leg, right over the wet patch.

Mikleo pushes himself onto his elbows, peering down at Sorey with those half-lidded, hazy eyes. His breath comes in short puffs, and even his gills are fluttering the slightest bit.

The human opens his lips to ask if he's alright, but Mikleo dips back down, pressing his lips to Sorey's, using the opening to sneak his tongue inside. Sorey welcomes him with an encouraging noise, closing his eyes at the feeling.

Mikleo shuffles on top of him, and when the hard thing drags over his hip, he finally gets an idea of what it might be. Heat rushes up to his cheeks unconsciously.

"Mikleo…" he gasps when they part, Mikleo needing air much sooner than Sorey. "Is that what I think it is…?"

Mikleo looks away, flustered. "It's just that I… It felt so comfortable, it just slipped out…"

The wet stain on his pants is getting bigger by the second and Sorey would be lying if he said he isn't interested. And curious. And honestly, very, very turned on.

"Can I…" He swallows, nerves acting up. He doesn't know how to do… this -- whatever it is with the two of them being so different -- but by Poseidon does he want to try. "Can I touch it?" he asks, looking right up at Mikleo, whose skin now matches the shiny scales on Lailah's tail.

He probably shouldn't be thinking about her when he's about to touch Mikleo's dick.

Mikleo looks rightfully elated at his offer. "Yes! Oh gods, yes please," he mutters, rolling off of Sorey to give him access. He ends up sprawled in the nest, the redness -- more of a pink shade when Sorey looks closer -- of his cock peeking out from the darker slit. It's completely drenched in translucent slick, and more keeps oozing out from the slit, running down the merman's scales in shiny trails.

Mikleo catches him staring and shifts nervously, fighting the urge to cover himself or even slip back into the water.

Sorey reaches out, but stops just shy of touching Mikleo's heated flesh. His eyes flick up to Mikleo's, quietly asking if he could once more.

Mikleo's sharp teeth bite down on his lip; his heartbeat speeds through the roof, anxiety and thrill both swirling in the pit of his belly. He nods at Sorey a little.

He's rewarded by Sorey's fingers curling around the girth of his member, but maybe even better than that is the smile Sorey bestowed him with, somewhere between nervous and reassuring at the same time.

He unconsciously lets out a soft sigh, the noise dragging from within his throat.

Sorey lets go immediately, pulling away as if he'd been scalded. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?!" he asks, brows furrowed deeply as he peers down at the merman.

"No!" Mikleo cries out, cheeks set ablaze and tail flicking lightly. "It-- felt good," he admits shamefully.

"Oh--" Sorey mutters, finally realizing that the noise had to have been a pleased one instead of a pained one. His cheeks heat up to match Mikleo's and to hide it, he takes ahold of the cock and glides his hand up the length smoothly with the aid of all the slick.

Mikleo repeats the noise, a little louder this time, and his hips twitch under the gentle touch. Without the worry of hurting the other, it all sends a shiver of desire through Sorey.

"I don't… know what I'm doing," Sorey says with a loud chuckle, the bizarrity of the situation hitting him.

Mikleo joins him, albeit a little breathlessly. "Me neither." He reaches up and cups Sorey's face, his webbed fingers running over smooth skin. He pulls the human down, straining himself up so they can kiss. "I just know that," he mumbles, voice full of affection as he looks into Sorey's glimmering eyes, "I love you. And I'd-- like to touch you too. O-Only if you want me to, though," he quickly adds, moving his hands to his own face to hide the embarrassed whine he lets out.

Sorey's heart feels like it's trying to beat right out of his ribcage. He's embarrassed as well, but Mikleo had allowed him to see this vulnerable state, and it's only fair he returns the favor. Plus he can't deny the fact that Mikleo proposing such a thing made his cock jump in his slacks.

Delicately, he tugs the merman's hands from his face, lacing one of them with his, fingers squeezing in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. Mikleo's eyes, which have fallen shut beneath his hands, flutter open as he leads the other hand down between his legs, guiding it just so that Mikleo can feel his hardness beneath the cloth.

"I'd love that," he says, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth to kiss the scaled back of Mikleo's. "Ah, let me take my clothes off first…"

Sorey places another kiss to Mikleo's hand, making the merman's fingers twitch, and then untangles them so he can start unbuttoning his shirt.

Mikleo recaptures his hands. "L-Let me," he requests, "please?"

Sorey relaxes his arms and lets Mikleo do as he pleases. He seems a little startled at first, but soon enough his hand replace Sorey's on his torso and he fiddles with the buttons, having slight problems at first, thanks to his shaking.

They end up reverting position somehow, Sorey leaning back against the nest and Mikleo half-leaning over him, working on the last buttons of his blue shirt.

Brown skin greets him when he undoes the shirt, pushing it out of the way to feel the toned muscles shifting beneath the skin. He might have gotten lost in the feeling of dragging his hands up and down, but Sorey doesn't say a word.

Mikleo's hands move down to Sorey's slacks eventually and he starts unlacing them, blood thumping in his ears. More slick oozes out of him and he pulls them down. Sorey lifts his hips to help him take them off. His underwear follows afterwards, and then Mikleo has an unobstructed view of his cock, standing up above a patch of soft hair.

Mikleo takes a moment to look at it, studying it. It's thicker than his, and nowhere near as smooth. The head, hidden halfway by foreskin, is a flushed red. There's a bead of slick oozing out of the slit at the tip. Enraptured by it, Mikleo dips a finger there, mindful of his claw as he scoops a little of the liquid.

Sorey's wide eyes watch as he brings the wet finger up to his lips, laps at it. A startled sound breaks from Sorey's lips and he scrambles to yank Mikleo's hand away.

"W-W-What're you doing?!" he exclaims, red up to his ears.

Mikleo blinks, confused as Sorey grips his hand so he can't clean it properly. "Tasting you?" he answers, even though his inflection makes it sound like a question.

Mikleo holds Sorey's gaze, brows furrowing. Sorey doesn't have a retort. "Did I do something wrong?" Mikleo asks softly.

"No," Sorey tells him immediately, calming Mikleo's nerves. "It's just… embarrassing…"

Mikleo cocks his head to the side as if to ask, 'is it?' But then he pulls his hand from Sorey's lax grip, moving it back to Sorey's arousal. The human's bashfullness is exchanged for a slack-jawed expression, a wordless sigh escaping him.

Mikleo keeps a close eye on Sorey's face, watching as the emerald eyes behind fluttering lashes haze over with lust. Small sounds pour from his mouth as Mikleo mirrors his previous movements, dragging his hand up and down Sorey's length. It coaxes more slick to dribble from the tip. Mikleo's thumb swipes over the head, brushing the precum over the hot flesh.

His movements drag the foreskin over the head, exposing the glistening skin on each downward pump.

"Mikleo," Sorey gasps, hips stuttering to match the merman's pace.

Pleasure clouds his mind, hands coming to wind around Mikleo's shoulders. Liquid heat pools at the bottom of his stomach.

After a few more pumps, Sorey does his best to unwind himself from Mikleo, snaking a hand between them to touch Mikleo back.

"Does it feel good?" Mikleo asks when Sorey pulls away, his voice deteriorating into a moan at the feeling of Sorey's calloused fingers.

"Yeah. It feels really, really good," Sorey replies, smiling crookedly. "I just don't want you to be left out."

Mikleo averts his eyes. He mutters, "Now who's the embarrassing one?"

Sorey's smile widens, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Guilty as charged. Hey, can I kiss you?"

"Why couldn't you?" Mikleo asks, moving his free hand to Sorey's side, tickling the bare skin. He drinks in the breathless huffs of laughter, his chest fluttering at it. "When was the last time you asked if you can kiss me, anyway?"

Sorey giggles, pushing Mikleo's hand away from his side before it starts hurting. He leans in to press their lips together, deciding to ignore the question altogether. Their kisses get sloppy pretty fast, neither of them able to stop their gasps and moans, hands moving almost in sync only to stutter every few moments.

A mix of both their saliva runs down Mikleo's chin, his gills and earfins twitching sporadically as Sorey thrusts his tongue into his mouth, ravaging it and making sure to run his tongue over each and every nook and cranny, over his gums and teeth and his own tongue. They breathe the same air and swallow down each other's moans.

Sorey slots himself closer to Mikleo, chest to chest, and with a little bit of swatting, gets Mikleo to let go of his erection. Instead, Sorey wraps his around the both of them, squeezing the hot flesh as he slides his fist up and down, the slick oozing from Mikleo drenching his legs as it dribbles down.

"Um…" Mikleo bites his lip when they pull apart from a kiss, breathless, flushed and shivering. "How do we… do this?"

Sorey pauses, just as he swipes his thumb across both their tips, and their panting is the only sound in the hut for a few moments.

Then Sorey opens his mouth, resting his forehead against Mikleo's. "Do what?"

Mikleo's fins flatten against his body; he looks away from Sorey, unable to stand the piercing green gaze. "Mating," he mumbles under his breath, "That's what we're doing, right…?"

Sorey doesn't answer, just looking down between their bodies. "Just… uh, do what feels natural?"

"Okay," Mikleo nods, moving his hand to Sorey's hip, running over the protruding hipbone before slipping to his rear. Sorey moans a little at the teasing knead of one buttock. He pushes back and Mikleo repeats the action, claws digging into the skin, nowhere strong enough to break through it.

Mikleo's teasing fingers dip between the cheeks, index running over Sorey's entrance. The unusual touch makes Sorey shiver, but before he can do anything, Mikleo pulls away.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking at Sorey with the guiltiest look.

Sorey very nearly whines; the heat in his belly is betting harder and harder to manage, but he stops stroking them to pay full attention to the merman.

"You should've told me that you don't like it."

Sorey freezes at the words. Question marks pop up in his mind, unable to put two and two together. Why does Mikleo think he doesn't like it?"

"I _do_ like it," he blurts out, "You've no idea how good it feels already…"

"But…" Mikleo mutters, his fingers ghosting over the human's entrance again, as if to confirm something. "You're not wet at all…"

Sorey has to take a moment to figure out what Mikleo means, but then he thinks back to the excessive amount of slick that Mikleo dribbled onto him, and he can't help but giggle.

Mikleo watches unsurely as Sorey wipes his hand, cupping Mikleo's cheek to angle his face so he could press a kiss to it.

"Mikleo, I don't get wet like you," he explains.

"Oh," Mikleo breathes back, his fins flaring out in embarrassment. " _Oh_."

Sorey has a plan forming in his mind already. Mikleo whines when he snakes his hand back down to give his member a few soft pumps. As expected, more slick oozes out of the merman's slit. Sorey dips his hand lower to scoop some with his fingers, and is pleasantly surprised to learn how sensitive Mikleo is there.

At least if the breathless gasp of his name is anything to go by.

Sorey holds up his fingers, shimmering as they're drenched in the liquid, stretching between the digits almost like slime.

"You're wet enough for us both," he teases, "So we just have to… slick me up…"

His explanation trails off; he moves the hand to his rear, to the same place Mikleo's has been touching a moment earlier. It doesn't feel the same when his own fingers press against the hole -- his spine doesn't tingle like it did when it had been Mikleo's touch.

He rubs the merman's slick across his hole, tentatively dipping the tip of his index finger inside to start stretching himself. All the while, Mikleo watches his face with lustful eyes.

He must look a mess -- disheveled hair, red cheeks, spit running down his chin -- but Mikleo looks like he's watching the prettiest scene in the world, completely bewildered by each miniscule change in Sorey's expression.

"Does it… hurt?" Mikleo asks when Sorey winces a little. It shouldn't hurt! Mikleo doesn't know how humans' bodies work completely, but if this'll hurt Sorey, he doesn't want it anymore.

His hand flies out so quick that it's no more than a blur, seizing Sorey's wrist before he could hurt himself any more.

"No, it's just… I'm not-- used to it," Sorey says, averting his eyes.

Mikleo cradles Sorey's face to kiss him again, an edge of urgency in it, accompanied with no small amount of love. "I don't want you to hurt. _Especially_ during something like this… Let's figure something else out, okay?"

Sorey can never say no to Mikleo, but it goes doubly so now that his unyielding, caring gaze is pinned on him and his earfins are lowered pleadingly.

"Yeah, okay," Sorey says, biting at Mikleo's lip gently when they kiss again.

He swings one leg over Mikleo's body and seats himself on top of the merman, just below the pelvis. He looms over Mikleo's heaving chest, hands on it to stabilize himself. He smiles sheepishly, lowering himself until he's completely laying on top of the other.

"This felt nice," he says, and for a moment, Mikleo isn't sure what he means, but then Sorey shifts is hips. Their arousals rub together and Mikleo gasps out a moan. "I thought it'd be nicer like this…"

Sorey tries to speak normally, but the flush of his cheeks is unmistakable and he shudders from the flash of pleasure, hips twitching back and forth as he grinds against Mikleo.

"Ah-- It does!" Mikleo cries out, rolling his tail up into the delicious friction. The force almost knocks Sorey off; he has to brace himself, a knee on each side of Mikleo's hips.

A lighthearted giggle leaves Sorey. "Don't like me on top?" he quips.

Mikleo's mouth opens, but instead of an answer, his breath catches on another moan. Sorey had rolled is hips again.

"No-- N-No," the merman chokes out, gills fluttering wildly to try and catch his breath, even though they're useless above the surface. "I'm just-- sensitive…"

The admission is strangely endearing, but it also fills Sorey with determination. Mikleo's slick squelches between them as they thrust back and forth, not able to make up a rhythm with the flooding pleasure singeing their nerves. The uneven spikes of dragging skin make it even worse, filling the air with a cacophony of their moans and gasps.

Though were you to ask either one of them, they'd swear on their hearts that it was a heavenly song, the noises the other let loose.

Their mouths meet again and again, openmouthed kisses sometimes no more than awkward nose bumps while they catch their long lost breaths. There's something strangely alluring about the combined smell of fish and salt hanging on Mikleo; Sorey can't seem to get enough, burying his face into the crook of Mikleo's neck, mouthing at his flitting gills gently, just leaving behind soft kisses and sucking on the skin around them. It pulls a variety of higher-than-other-pitched noises.

Sorey also doesn't miss the way Mikleo's body starts shaking even more, his hands clenching and unclenching sporadically. It's cute, Sorey has to admit, but he can also see how Mikleo's claws dig into his palms, and that's not so cute anymore.

He fills each one with his own, entwining their fingers and squeezing half-unconsciously when his cock drags over Mikleo's skin _just right._ Mikleo squeezes back; like this, Sorey can feel just how much the merman is actually shaking, his muscles straining under flushed alabaster skin.

"I love you," he says suddenly, without thinking. Mikleo looks at him through misty eyes, arching off the nest at the words. So Sorey repeats them, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Over and over, the words spill out of his mouth unbidden. Mikleo's fingers squeezes Sorey's hands with each repeat. The feeling is so sweet, words spoken through fingers and nothing else.

"I love you so much, Mikleo," Sorey pants, right above Mikleo's face, his breath fanning over Mikleo's skin, so hot, so damn hot.

Mikleo makes another cute noise somewhere in the back of his throat, his whole body going rigid and hand squeezing Sorey's almost painfully. Warm liquid splashes against Sorey's abdomen, mixing with the slick, but the brunet is only distantly aware of it, too busy admiring the expression on Mikleo's face -- blissed out, mouth wide agape with spit dribbling from the corners. The fact that it's probably not even only Mikleo's, but Sorey's as well is addicting, at the very least.

Mikleo's body goes lax, head falling onto the soft seaweed and hair splaying around like a halo. He's beautiful, Sorey can't help but think, even as he keeps moving his hips, feeling like they have a mind of their own.

With each wet slide of their bodies, Mikleo lets out breathless moans and these tiny, hiccupping gasps, his nerves strung so high he's not sure he's still alive.

His world is reduced to Sorey and nothing else, his ears ringing with the ever-repeating words of love Sorey keeps uttering, punctuated by heavy breaths, groans and grunts.

"Me too," Mikleo rasps when he finds he has the ability to again, his throat altogether too dry, making his voice gravelly. "I love you too, Sorey, I love you so much…"

With each word, he goes back to sounding normal again. Sorey hovers above him, breathing labored and face flushed redder than redfish during dusk.

Mikleo becomes easily entranced by the way Sorey gnaws on his puffy, kiss-swollen bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. The one he makes when he still, a shudder running through him.

The merman can't help but lean up and catch Sorey's lips, drinking down the moans Sorey can't hold back. The boy's arms give up, sending him down onto Mikleo fully, his whole weight resting on his chest.

Sorey can clearly hear how fast Mikleo's heart is beating, right underneath his ear.

"I love you," Sorey mumbles into the other's skin; the chuckle reverberating through Mikleo shakes his frame as well.

"I don't think there's any doubt about that, after how much you've just said it," Mikleo says, brushing Sorey's damp fringe out of his face. Sorey looks up at him with a dorky, lopsided grin and sparkling eyes.

"It just felt right," Sorey tells him. leaning up to steal another kiss.

"You sap." There's no heat in Mikleo's words, but he does wiggle around.

His cock had slipped back into its sheathe, but the slick is starting to dry and cling to their skin. It's uncomfortable at best.

"I want to get clean," he whines, nuzzling the side of Sorey's neck.

"Can we nap later, though?" Sorey nuzzles back. His whole body feels so light and relaxed that he doesn't want to move yet. But the feeling of drying cum on his stomach is starting to get annoying.

"Sure," Mikleo says, because as much as Sorey can't say no to Mikleo, he also can't can't say no to anything Sorey wants.

Mikleo slips them both into the water to scrub themselves. He can't say he doesn't laugh when Sorey yelps at the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> me; shamelessly writes realistic sex  
> y'all; how is sex with a merman realistic  
> me; SHAMELESSLY WRITES REALISTIC SEX LOUDER


End file.
